Mr E
by AGreyMood
Summary: Percy Jackson goes to Goode High School in New York, New York, but no one knows that he is also Mr. E, the mysterious singing sensation that has yet to reveal his name. But what happens when a crazy fan steals rushes onstage and grabs his famous hat: one of the only things hiding his identity. And what happens when that crazy fan transfers to Goode? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY! Das right guys. Now, lets set the stage...**

_**Percy Jackson lives a secret life. He goes to Goode High School in New York, New York, but no one knows that he is also Mr. E, the mysterious singing sensation that has yet to reveal his name. Mr. E is never seen without his famous black hat and dark shades- and he keeps the famous hat dipped over his face so no one can discover his identity. But what happens when a crazy fan steals his hat in the middle of a concert in San Francisco? And then that crazy fan transfers to Goode High?**_

**Alrighty, got that?**

**Good.**

**Let's start, shall we?**

_**Percy's POV**_

My name is Percy Jackson, although not many people know (scratch that, nobody knows) that I am also Mr. E.

But my secret life came crashing down in me.

It all started the summer before my senior year.

I had a concert in San Francisco. It was a high point in my career, I had been nominated for a Grammy, was a guest act on American Idol, you know how it goes. It was the last song of the concert, and I was singing _Grenade_.

And then it happened.

A crazy fan managed to bypass security and make her way onto the stage, where she ripped off my hat.

My poor, poor hat.

She screamed, "I love you, E!", before security caught up with her.

I shook myself out of my reverie though, and grabbed my hat from her hands saying "I'll have this back, thanks."

Still a little shaken, I knew I had to finish the concert.

Nodding to my band, I walked back to the mic.

**Alright, guys! Who likes it? Most chapters will be about 1,000 words, this is 743 (not counting this A/N). Updates will come at least once a week, maybe sooner if I get motivation (*cough cough*REVIEWS*cough cough)**

**Hope you likey!**

***UPDATE- This is UNEDITED so excuse any mistakes.**

***UPDATE- THIS IS NOT 743 WORDS. I HAD TO CHANGE IT BECAUSE OF CRITICS UNITED. THE ORIGINAL VERSION HAD THE LYRICS TO GRENADE IN IT. IF I GET THE TIME, I WILL EDIT THIS, ADD MORE DETAILS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I was taken aback on how many people immediately followedfavorited this story! Yeah! Also, a shout-out to Mosgem, cuz he's awesome! (Well, I think he's a he. But I am not sure, so correct me if I am wrong.)**

_Hello, folks! We have a breaking news story for you all. Mr. E was playing in San Francisco when a crazed fan-girl managed climb onstage and ripped his hat off! Luckily for Mr. E, his shades didn't come off, so that's at least one part of his identity thateam mains a secret. Full story on our website. You heard it first on the New York Broadcasting Station!_

I turned off the radio. All of the stations had something about me on it.

After I finished the song _Grenade, _the everybody was in an uproar. I exited stage left, and Chiron (my manager), came up to me and asked if I was alright.

I reassured him that I was, just a little rattled.

He nodded. "That is to be expected, of course. The girl is being taken into custody, she will most likely have to a pay a fine. Also, I'd put your hat back on."

With a jolt, I realized I was still holding my hat in my hands.

Quickly I placed it on my head in the usual downward slant.

Chiron nodded his approval.

"Now, this will probably be all over the news tomorrow, so keep your cool, especially off your friends ask you about it."

Oh yeah, did I mention that Chiron is the only person besides my mom who knows my identity?

I guess not.

But I just did, so-

Sorry, blame the ADHD.

I nodded.

"Yes, sir!"

He glared at me, he hates being called sir (he claims it makes him feel old.).

"Your hotel is ready, although the press and paparazzi will probably be waiting for you at the entrance to it. Just do the normal routine, head down, don't answer any questions."

"Alright."

That was standard procedure, although tonight would be different because the press would be on this like a starved bulldog and a steak. It would make things a bit harder to manage, although I was about 97% sure we could handle it.

I knew though, that the next school day (today was a Saturday) this would be all that people would be talking about. I also knew that I would have to talk about it with the rest of them. I longed to just scream: _It's me guys! I'm Mr. E!_, but I knew I couldn't. It was too risky. I had no doubt that they could keep a secret, but what if somebody overheard? I would be ruined! Plus, it was kinda fun to be mysterious!

**Monday morning **

I groaned. Today was the day I was dreading. I knew that everybody at school would be talking about me- well, not me 'Percy Jackson', but me 'Mr. E'. I would have to suffer for seven and a half hours, and my friends might, I don't know, go out to eat and talk about it, dans I would have to gossip about it with the rest of them, or they would get suspicous. They were suspicious enough, with me making excuses for jetting across the country practically every Saturday.

I walked into the entrance to Goode High, casually eavesdropping on other people's conversations.

_"I can't believe it! Mr. E should be more careful!"_

_"I feel so bad for Mr. E!"_

_"Did you hear? That crazy fan is transferring here! To Goode High!" She comes next week!"_

Wait, _what?! _

This cannot be happening! I need to call Chiron, ASAP!

But not now, at lunch.

Right now I had to meet up with my friends.

"Peeeeerrrrrrcccyy!", my friend Grover calls out to me.

"Hey dude!", I give him a high-five.

"Percy!", Jason slaps me on the back.

"Did you here about Mr. E?!", Hazel asks.

"Yeah. Crazy, right?", I respond. "I heard someone say that that crazy fan is transferring here sometime next week!"

My friends gape at me.

Then they all start talking at once.

"Really? Where'd you here that?", Grover inquires.

"Wow! That'll be interesting!", Hazel exclaims.

"I hope she isn't one of those people who are like: _"OMG! I love Mr. E!" _Hah, I just noticed that rhymed...", Jason said, kind of to himself.

Then the bell rings.

Grover and I are juniors, Jason is a sophomore, and Hazel is a freshman.

Those are just some of my friends. Frank, is also a sophomore, Reyna, is a junior. Leo, is a sophomore, and so is Piper.

I head to my homeroom with Mrs. Davis. She's pretty cool. She also happens to be my English teacher, which isn't cool. Combined with the fact that I have English right after this, I am doomed.

Ugh.

I don't _hate_ school, but I don't _like_ it either.

"Percy Jackson", Mrs. Davis calls out my name.

"Here.", I answer.

**Lunch**

Goode is pretty cool. They let you pick your lunchtime, so all of my friends picked the same one.

Also, contrary to popular belief, cafeterias _can_ make good food.

Today was chicken tenders and fries. Good, but not as good as their cheeseburgers.

Pure heaven.

I remembered I was going to call Chiron.

"Excuse me." I said. "I'm going to the restroom."

I went to the abandoned restroom on the second floor, third hallway.

Chiron's number was on my speed dial, second only to my mother's.

_Ring, ring._

"Percy!", Chiron's voice calms me a little.

"Chiron. You know that crazy fan? Well, I just found out that she is transferring to my school!"

Silence.

"Well, this complicates things. I'll work on it. Call you at 4:00."

He hangs up, and I go back to the lunchroom.

**Alright guys, this is 988 words! And no song! HOWS DAT?!**

**Also, you guys are lucky. Yesterday I only had like 320 words written. And I am posting this a day early!**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for the day late update, there was a tornado and flash flood at my house! So naturally, we didn't have any electricity. Which meant no updates. Also, it was the Fourth of July, soo..**

"So, I just can't believe that Mr. E would just _let_ of fan rip off his hat.", Grover stated once I had gotten back from calling Chiron (or as they thought, going to the restroom). "But he didn't!", Hazel countered. "If you watch the video he tries to finish the song! He is singing, and the fan takes his hat! And then after he gets it back, he manages to finish the song!"

"Yeah, I agree with Hazel! Mr. E couldn't have prevented it!", Leo said defiantly.

I was Leo's idol- both me _and _Mr. E.

He wasn't as obsesses as a lot of my other fans that I had met though, it was more of 'He's a cool guy' thing rather than a 'OMG Mr. E is my, like, idol! He is so HAWT! I stalk him day and night! Rawr!'. Believe me, I had met the second type of fans. They were real creeps. Most of them had this sort of hungry look to them, like they wanted to feast on my flesh.

But enough about those guys.

My friends were all staring at me.

"What?", I gave them a blank look.

Reyna rolled her eyes.

"We _asked_ what you opinion was on the whole fiasco with Mr. E."

I shrugged, a little uncomfortable on this subject.

"Can we change this subject?", I asked. "It's getting a little old."

"Ok, fine.", Jason complied. "How about _this_ subject: why are you never free on Saturdays?"

"Well, um...Ummmm...You see, well... Can we change this subject too?", I managed feebly.

But _nooooo_. Now my friends were captivated, they wanted to hear my answer, and they would not let me get away without answering.

_BRRRRIIIIIIIINNNGG!_

Thank god for the bell.

My afternoon classes passed without a hitch. A hitch.

A _hitch!_

Sorry, I just really like saying that word.

I met up with my home slices **(my twin brother is obsessed with saying that word,so I put it in here)** at the flag by the front of the school.

"See you at six, Percy!", Reyna said.

The others mumbled their agreement.

Oh yeah, I forgot they were all having dinner at my house.

At six o clock on the dot, Reyna showed up, all of my other friends trailing behind her.

"Hey.", she said as greeting.

My mother gushed over all of them, she was convinced she was their second mother.

My mom had gone all out in food making: she made her signature dishes, pizza and blue chocolate chip cookies.

For a while the only sounds were of chewing and pleasure, but of course it couldn't last.

"So, Mrs. Jackson-", Jason was interrupted by my mom.

"Please Jason, call me Sally. Mrs. Jackson makes me feel old."

"Ok then, Sally. Today at lunch we asked Percy a question that he wouldn't answer. Maybe you could."

I started tugging on my earlobe incessantly. That was our signal that it was something about Mr. E.

Thank goodness she saw, and said, "I always have him running errands for me that day. Sometimes they even go out of state!"

I could tell my friends were still a little suspicious though, so I said "Mom, can I talk to you? Guys, you can go up in my room, I'lll be there in a minute."

Reluctantly, they followed my instructions.

"Percy, your going to have to be more careful. They could find out, they are already suspicious!", my mother protested.

"I'm sorry, I'll be more careful. Also, you know that crazy fan I was telling you about? Well, she is transferring to my school!"

"Oh no..."

I nodded. "Yeah, and I talked to Chiron. He called back at 4 and said that there was nothing he could do about it without revealing my identity, and that wouldn't help much."

"Just..." She caressed my check. "Be careful."

I smiled sadly. "Of course mom. I'll try."

**Meanwhile... (3rd Person)...**

"What are they saying?", Leo asked impatiently.

"I don't know! They are talking too quietly!", Piper answered, flustered.

"Lets just go to Percy's room guys.", Frank sighed.

Leo was not happy about that.

"But whyyyyyyy?!", he whisper-screamed.

Frank rolled his eyes.

"Because this is a private conversation.", the Chinese Canadian Baby Man answered.

Fine.", Leo huffed.

He ran into Percy's room and immediately crashed into a drawer.

"Owwwww...", he groaned.

"Hey wait.", Leo said.

"What?", Reyna sked.

"It's a hat.", Leo said.

**(Can you guess where this is going?)**

"Wait, that looks like...", Jason trailed off.

"Mr. E's hat!",everyone said together.

**You guys are extremely lucky. I was going to end it here.**

**Percy's POV**

I finished my conversation with my mother and walked up the stairs.

"Hey guys, what's-", I stopped talking as soon as I saw what they had in their hands.

It was my (that is, Mr. E's) hat! The famous one that everyone knows!

"What", Jason began. "Is this!"

"A-a-a hat!", I managed to stutter out.

"It looks like Mr. E's hat.", Hazel added.

"Where's _you_ get it? Why do you have it?" Reyna asked.

"Well... You see... The truth is...", I said.

"Spit it out, Percy.", Leo said.

"I'm Mr. E."

**Ok, 74 words short. WHATEVER! Please review! Like please! **

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Still Percy's POV**

My friends went through three stages of reactions.

The first one was disbelief.

"No way!", Hazel said.

The second one was humor-filled disbelief.

Leo laughed. "Were'd you get that? An online fan site?"

The third stage was resignation.

"Guys." Reyna whispered. "I think he's actually telling the truth."

"Leo", Jason ordered. "Question him. Ask him questions either Mr. E or an extreme fan like you would know."

"Hey!", Leo protested, but began questioning me.

"We'll start out easy. What is the name of his latest album?"

I rolled my eyes. Easy!

"Love is a four-letter word."

**(I do not own Jason Mraz's album, Love is a four-letter word! In fact I don't own anything I mention here, pretty much. That will be my disclaimer for this story.)**

Leo narrowed his eyes.

"Most popular song?"

"Get Lucky.

"Second most popular song?"

"Beneath You're Beautiful, featuring RED. Or, as I know her as, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. But don't tell her I revealed her name. She will kill me! Man, that lady has nails!"

"Third?"

"Love somebody."

"Fourth?"

"Love the Way You Lie."

"Name all of the songs in Love Is A Four-Letter Word. In order."

"Love The Way You Lie, Invisible, Get Lucky, One More Night, Misery, Payphone, Safe and Sound, Demons, Mirrors, and Blurred Lines."

My friends exchanged looks.

"Well, all the signs are there...", Reyna said slowly.

"And all of the evidence says that he isn't lying.", Leo said.

"But we still have one more test."

I sighed. Couldn't they see that I was telling the truth?

"Show us a text that only Mr. E would have on his phone.", Jason ordered.

I smiled. I had thought they would ask something of me that I couldn't do, like take them backstage to one of my concerts or to my private recording studio in Long Island.

_**Hey RED! Dd u hear the nws? We r doing a sng 2gether!**_

_**Yay! What and where and when?**_

_**Well, look who has a lot of questions here!**_

**_Hey, I need to know those things!_**

**_*sigh* Fine. Delpi Strawberry Service HQ Monday at 11:00._**

**_What?! A strawberry place? U better not be messin with me!_**

**_Its the cover name for my private recording studio. Cnt have the pap pounding on the door._**

**_Good pnt. C U then!_**

I smirked at their faces as I watched them read the texts.

"Ok, I guess he isn't lying.", Frank said.

"Yeah.", Hazel agreed.

"Oh. My. God!", Leo exclaimed.

"Can I have your autograph?!", he screamed.

Mental sigh.

**The next Saturday... Concert time!**

"Joey!", I exclaimed.

"Hey dude!", Joey said.

I was in Seattle getting ready for a concert. Joey is my keyboardist. He's pretty cool.

"Sheila!", I said.

She smiled and waved. Sheila is my percussionist. She is a hyper, hyper lady. Also she is African American.

"Kevin!", I exclaimed.

Kevin was my guitarist.

"Hey, you ready for the concert?"

"Kevin, I was born ready."

I inwardly chuckled. That was a running joke that the step of us had shared since, like, forever.

"Hey, ummm...", I started.

"You guys have been with me since, well... My first concert, now that I think about it. And you never complain when something goes wrong, and you are always so supportive. So, I got a little something foe each of you."

They gaped as I handed them each a bag.

Kevin opened his first. Inside was a ticket to a guitar concert by some famous guy I don't even remember. Also was a $20 gift certificate to Target.

Next was Joey. Inside his bag was a box of cookies shaped and frosted to look like a grand piano. Also was a $20 iTunes gift card.

Last was Sheila. Inside hers was 2 whipped cream spray cans, a pack of Oreos, and 5 cans of assorted frosting.

"OMG! OMG! OMG!", Sheila yelled, tackling me.

My hat flew off.

Thank god we were in my private room backstage.

"I am so sorry!", Sheila exclaimed.

"Here!", Joey said scrambling to pick up my hat.

Chuckling, I said, "Leave it."

I held out my hand.

"My name is Percy Jackson, nice to meet you."

"I- what?!", Kevin exclaimed bewildered.

"I _said_", I stressed the said.

"My name is Percy Jackson, nice meet you."

"Wait, is that your name?", Joey finally figured it out.

"Yes.", I answered.

"Ooh! Ooh!", Sheila jumped up and down, raising her hand like a kindergartener.

"What?", asked I.

"We can call you PJ! Like as in your initials!"

I smiled. "Great."

"Hey Seattle! You ready to have a good time?!"

The crowd roared in response.

"Alright, now before we start, I have an announcement to make."

My fans looked puzzled.

"This is my percussionist, Sheila.", I gestured towards the said woman. "I made the very foolish mistake of giving her lots of sugar. You have been warned."

The crowd laughed at this.

"SUUGGGAAAAAAAAARRRRR!", Sheila yelled.

**Ok, sorry for the wait, and the short chapter. Umm, so I got a review from Critics United because in Chapter 1, there are the lyrics to Grenade by Bruno Mars. For some reason I am not angry, I'll just go back and change it. But of course, the first chapter was the only one I deleted from my Doc Man (:( XD)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

My concert in Seattle was great. But you know, I could ramble on and on about that and not get to the important stuff.

What important stuff, you ask? Well, last week I was told that that crazy fan was coming to our High School, right?

So, notice how I said last week.

In case I am not as clear as I think I am, that means that this week that crazy fan came here!

It all started on Monday. To quote Garfield, I hate Mondays.

"Percy!", Leo said, a tiny bit of awe in his voice.

Leo was still amazed at the fact that I was Mr. E.

He practically worshipped the ground I walked on, basked in my presence.

It would be quite amusing- that is, if I didn't see it from SO MANY other fans.

It was funny the first couple days, then got quickly old. And now, after almost a year and a half, well, I am sick of it. The screaming, the "OMG's", the videos that people take on their iPhones **(I do not own iPhones or Apple Inc.) **(Once a fan threw their iPhone onstage, teehee I kept it!), and I haven't even told you about my ultra-fan-to-the-point-of-creepy-stalkerish-fan. Her name is Annabeth, and she loves me so much, I'm not even kidding. It is the creepiest thing ever. Once, after a concert I found her peeking in my window. She was arrested, and was in jail for a week, and for the entire time she was yelling my stage name, Mr. E. IT WAS SO SCARY! For your sake, I will show you a chart of my fans, from lowest to highest.

FANS-Your normal, everyday fans. POPULATION: Too many to officially count. Most likely 2/3rd's of the USA, and about 1/6 of the rest of the world.

ADMIRERS- A step up, loving me a little. POPULATION: Again, too many to count.

"THE SHIPPERS"- Anybody who ships me with them, such and such, etc. POPULATION: Around... 70,000 people in the USA alone.

The Tributes- I call them these because every time I look at them, I see sort a hungry stare. Like the Hunger Games. POPULATION- 20,000 people word-wide.

The Stalkers- They, well, they stalk me. POPULATION: Around 500 people.

"The Club"- As they have dubbed themselves. They are like ultimate stalkers. POPULATION: Around 20 people.

Ultra-To-The-Point-Of-Creepy-Stalkerish-Fan- I described her above. POPULATION: Annabeth.

So there you have it, folks. I'd say Leo is the in between a Tribute and a Stalker.

Anyway, wow, I can get off track.

"Leo!", I answered.

We were about to hi-five when Hazel and Piper ran up to us.

"Percy! Guess what?", they said, their faces ashen grey.

"What?!", I said, panicking. Did the world guess my secret? Did someone leak it? Or even worse, were we having a pop quiz in Math?

"That crazy fan? She's here!"

"What?!", I said dumbly.

"She's here! I heard her name was Annabeth.", Hazel said.

I froze, my face paled.

"Her name is _Annabeth?!_", I said softly.

"Uh, yeah.. Why?", Hazel asked.

I pulled Leo, Hazel, and Piper into a hallway that nobody was in.

"Because," I said slowly. "Annabeth is the name of my super-ultra-stalker-fan."

Silence ensued.

But Leo, being Leo, was the first one to break it.

"Wait, wasn't she the one who was caught peeking in your hotel room window after a concert in Miami a couple months ago?"

"Yeah.", I deadpanned.

I can't believe I didn't recognize her! I've seen her in person before: once in my early career when I had to go on a talk show and meet her (I had to be NICE to her, ugh), once when she was peeking in my window, once when she was in court and I had to testify. Oh, and I guess now I can count the time when she so very rudely stole my precious hat.

Geez, now I sound Gollum.

_We's HATES Bagginses!_

_We's HATES Annabethses!_

Sorry, again ADHD.

Piper winced.

"That sucks."

"To be you.", Leo put in.

"Actually, being me is pretty awesome.", I said in a fake arrogant voice.

I went prancing down the hall in a snotty voice, pretending I was in a fancy store. "I'll take this, and this, and this!"

My friends couldn't stop their giggling.

Just my luck that Annabeth was in my homeroom. I walked in, and immediately the sound of _her_ voice pierced my eardrums. "And, so I was like, 'OMG Mr. E!', and he was like, 'Uhh, hi!'" There was more, but it was so traumatic that my brain rejected the memory.

Guess what other classes she was in with me?! ALL OF THEM!

**820 words. Deal with it. Ok, on a brighter note, we're going to have a... QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER! These will be personal questions. The answers I like I will post on here!**

**FIRST QUESTION:**

**If you could choose to swap your life with any random person, would you? No going back, and you would never know who you would be switching with. You could get a billionares son or you could get that poor woman who was kidnapped last week (I don't know if there was a poor woman who was kidnapped last week, it's just an example). So, would you?**


End file.
